Confissão De Tobi
by Mizaren
Summary: Tobi realmente decidiu se declarar , mas como será que Deidara vai reagir ?


Lá estava Deidara, em uma tarde de domingo deitado na cama e entediado  
- Tsc tsc, por que todo domingo tem que ser chato  
E continuou com aflição  
E de repente alguém bate na porta  
- Tsc. Ah ! Quem é ?  
- Senpai! Senpai ! É o Tobi, deixa o Tobi entrar  
Deidara ficou com uma expressão de irritação  
- Oeoe Tobi, saia daqui, meu dia já está chato não venha pertubar  
- Ah, senpai deixa de ser chato  
Então Tobi entra, e vê Deidara sem blusa, Deidara fica vermelho e acaba caindo da cama  
- Toooooobi! Eu disse pra você ir embora rum!  
- Hehe... foi mal senpai haha  
Deidara se acalmou  
- Mas diga logo , o que você quer ?  
- Senpai...  
Tobi chega perto de seu senpai  
Tobi encosta o senpai na parede e lhe cerca com os braços, Deidara fica espantado e vermelho  
- To...tobi , o que significa isso ?  
- Senpai... eu tentei , de verdade eu tentei , mas eu não consigo mais guardar isso pra mim  
Deidara continuava confuso e envergonhado  
- Ér... como assim ? Do que está falando ?  
Tobi chega perto e sussurra no ouvido dele.  
- Eu te amo senpai!  
Tobi da um sorriso. Deidara sente o coração pulsar fortemente, sentiu que ele ia explodir  
- To... Bi... Do que... está falando , me amar ? Pare de brincadeiras Tobi... Por favor  
Tobi fica quieto por um segundo  
- Brincar? Senpai, eu nunca brincaria com seus sentimentos, eu demorei muito pra ter coragem de te dizer isso, mas senpai... Mesmo que você não acredite, eu realmente... Amo você  
Deidara abaixa a cabeça, Tobi conseguiu notar que saia lágrimas dos olhos de seu amado senpai.  
- Senpai... ?  
Deidara olha pra cima  
- Huuum...Tobi , você realmente me ama ?Mas, mas... Por que ?  
Tobi fica no silêncio, Deidara espera sua resposta, com o coração acelerado e as lágrimas escorrendo, Tobi diz:  
- Deidara-Senpai... Nem mesmo eu sei o porquê de te amar, só sei, que quando estou com você eu me sinto feliz, alegre, e o melhor de tudo... Quando eu fico com você eu me sinto em paz-Tobi dizia com o coração aberto e emocionado  
- Senpai...?  
- Oh! Sen... pai?  
- Tobi, isso é realmente verdade pelo que vi, mas... Mas eu realmente não sei muito sobre você  
Ele olha pra cara do Tobi  
- Por favor, me fale sobre você, quem é você por de baixo desta máscara?  
Tobi se espanta com a curiosidade do senpai, Tobi pega na máscara  
- Senpai...  
Tobi a retira, logo Deidara vê seu sharigan e se espanta  
- Sha...rigan ?  
Tobi abaixa a cabeça angustiado  
- Senpai , nunca queria esconder isso de você , realmente eu tenho um sharigan , eu sou um uchiha , supostamente morto e líder da Akatsuki ... Meu nome é Obito Uchiha  
Deidara arregala os olhos, seu coração começa a pulsar fortemente, Deidara pensou que seu coração fosse explodir novamente, Deidara fica com um olhar de brisa  
- Senpai... Desculpe se te fiz chorar... Mas eu tenho medo... você odeia os Uchihas , nunca revelei por medo de você me odiar  
- Mas ... Obito...  
- Senpai, se você me odiasse, mesmo vivo minha alma ficaria morta  
Deidara abaixou a cabeça, depois de 5 segundos de puro silêncio, ele dá um abraço inesperado em Obito. O mesmo se espanta e fica vermelho  
- Sen... Pai?  
Deidara com as lágrimas caindo e abraçando Tobi com força, tomou coragem:  
- Obito... Eu jamais poderia te odiar, mesmo sendo um Uchiha...  
Obito fica confuso, e Deidara engole seco  
- Obito... eu te amo , e sempre amei , não será um clã ou um sharigan que irá me fazer odiá-lo  
Obito coloca a mão no rosto e Deidara sente uma lágrima cair em suas costas  
- Obito ... Está chorando?  
Deidara fica com expressão de espantado, Obito não consegue largar de Deidara, mas finalmente o solta  
- Senpai , o motivo pra eu estar chorando é que eu jamais pensei que você me amava, pensei que se dissesse tudo, você iria me odiar eu fiquei surpreso, porém feliz. Obrigado senpai... Obrigado por me amar.  
Deidara e Obito se sentiam em paz naquele momento. Então Obito soltou Deidara, segurou em seus ombros  
- Obito... ?  
Obito olhou pro rosto de seu senpai e o beijou, Deidara ficou impressionado, e novamente sentiu que seu coração iria explodir, os dois sonhavam que aquele momento jamais acabasse.  
Chegou a noite e ambos dormindo , Obito acorda no meio da madrugada e sentindo uma certa agonia, andou até o quarto de Deidara sem ao menos bater na porta ele entrou , ficou olhando e apreciando o rosto de seu senpai por alguns minutos , e decidiu que iria deitar ao lado dele , o abraçou , Deidara assustado acorda  
- Quem é ? Obito?  
Obito da um sorriso e sussurra no ouvido de Deidara  
- Senpai...  
Deidara arregala seus olhos e gagueja  
- O..b..ii...too . O que está fazendo na minha cama?  
Obito da uma risadinha e o abraça com força, Deidara fica sem o que falar e fica vermelho  
- Senpai eu quero ficar aqui com você  
- Ér... Tudo bem, mas não fique muito grudado rum  
Obito torna a dar uma risada, porém esta é mais alta  
- Oe! Obito por que está rindo?  
- Ah senpai , cadê aquele Deidara manso que vi hoje ?  
- Rum, naquela hora você me pegou de surpresa, nunca mais ficarei daquele jeito na sua frente. Agora desgrude  
- Haha, então veremos Deidara  
Deidara estranhou o que Obito disse  
- O que você quis dizer com "veremos"?  
- Já que você quer saber...  
Obito tenta colocar as mãos nas calças do senpai, Deidara se afasta rapidamente, levanta da cama e se encosta-se na parede  
- Obito, o que você está tentando fazer ?  
Obito da um sorriso  
- Ora senpai, estou tentando lhe amansar, simples assim  
Obito levanta e se aproxima de Deidara  
- Obito não se aproxime mais, já chega !  
- Aaah senpai, depois que você disse que me amava, eu não consigo mais me controlar, eu quero que você seja só meu, eu quero me tornar um com você... Porque eu te amo  
Deidara permaneceu quieto e vermelho  
- Mas... Mas... Eu não sei se devo, é estranho porque...  
- Somos homens ?  
Deidara faz uma feição de surpresa  
- Bom... é  
Obito respirou fundo e se aproximou de Deidara e colocou seus braços sobre ele  
- Senpai , eu não me importo se somos homens , nem mesmo se eu receber insultos por amar um homem , nada nesse mundo vai mudar o que eu sinto por você , eu não te amo só por você ser um homem atraente , já conheci muitas mulheres atraentes que jamais fizeram sentir a mesma coisa que sinto quando estou com você ... Senpai eu te amo, e isso nunca vai mudar, você aceitando ou não.  
Deidara fica surpreso e abaixa a cabeça  
- Bem... é que ... Obito eu...  
- Não diga mais nada  
Obito segurou o rosto de Deidara e o beijou  
Deidara continuou vermelho e fechou seus olhos, depois do beijo, Deidara olhou para os olhos de Obito  
- Obito , desculpe , eu não vejo o problema em sermos homens , mas é que eu não consigo aceitar meus sentimentos , porque eu sou um artista , sempre fui solitário , então é estranho pra mim  
Obito olhou para os olhos de Deidara e respirou fundo  
- Eu farei você mudar senpai , eu farei , confie em mim  
Obito sorriu e Deidara olhou e também sorriu . Então Obito decidiu que não fariam nada naquela noite e os dois foram dormir.


End file.
